Estrés
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Porque Batman es un hombre muy estresado. Fic escrito para el concurso 'Team Love' del foro Paraíso Fanfiction.


**Resumen: **Porque Batman es un hombre muy estresado.

**Serie:** Batman.

**Pareja: **Batman-Superman.

**Género:** Romance.

**Clasificación: **Apto todo público.

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **1,072.

**Notas: **Fic escrito para el concurso 'Team Love' del foro Paraíso Fanfiction.

**Fecha: **07/08/2014.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Batman, Superman y demás es obra de DC Comics y Warner Brothers.

* * *

**Estrés.**

_Porque Batman es un hombre muy estresado._

Bruce Wayne era solo una máscara, el cascaron vacio donde su verdadero 'yo' ocultaba de las miradas curiosas al murciélago. Bruce era el que siempre estaba de fiesta en fiesta, con mujeres hermosas y vacías, un trofeo para una noche, si él no desidia irse y dejarlas solas.

Bruce tenia gente de confianza a la que delegaba sus empresas, mientras él vivía la vida de millonario, que todo el mundo pensaba que debía darse. Pero lo cierto, era muy diferente.

La fachada de hombre desestresado de Bruce terminaba, cuando el verdadero él: Batman, salía casa noche a patrullar las calles de su amada ciudad.

—No digo que te tomes vacaciones… ¡Oh, Dios! Eso sería épico. Pero tal vez, que no salgas una o dos noches. —Dick estaba casi hablándole a la pared. Bruce seguía frente a la computadora sin prestarle atención. —Estaré en la cuidad por unos días, creo que confías en mi como para dejarme el lugar con toda seguridad… ¿no?

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, hasta convertirse en incomodo.

—Ok. —Richard gruñó, ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia. —Además, estaré con Tim. ¿Qué podría pasar?

La capucha fue removida con tranquilidad, para revelar ante Dick, los ojos azules de su tutor, maestro y padre. Bruce lo observo, seguramente pensando miles de posibles situaciones que podían salir mal, solamente si él se tomaba esos tan mencionados días de descanso.

—No. —Espetó con frialdad, volviendo a su trabajo en la computadora.

Dick bufó, obviamente frustrado por haber perdido esa pelea contra Batman. Muy internamente, aun tenía la esperanza de que Bruce entendiera que su preocupación de 'hijo' a veces era tan grande como la de 'compañero' suyo.

Frustrado, sí. Derrotado no.

No aún, al menos.

Dick tenía una 'as' bajo su manga. Aunque había decidido ir a pedirle por las buenas a Bruce que descansara, sabía que debía tener un plan B en su lista.

Salió de la mansión, simplemente siendo Richard, mientras empujaba a Alfred fuera de la gran casona, junto con él.

—No entiendo la razón de tanto apuro, Señor Richard.

—Capricho mío, Al. Ahora sube al auto, iremos con Tim a comer pizzas.

El viejo mayordomo miro al más grande de los protegidos de Bruce con una ceja levantada. No es como si pudieran ocultarle a él la verdad por mucho tiempo… lo que tuviera que saber, ya lo sabría.

Bruce observó la salida del auto del predio de la mansión, pero no prestó más atención de la debida. Dick estaba de vacaciones en la policía, era obvio que vendría a pasar tiempo con Barbará y Tim. Y Alfred entraba en la ecuación obviamente.

Suspiró con cansancio obvio, dejando caer sus hombros de la acostumbrada postura firme de siempre. "Quizás debí ir con ellos. Decir que si al pedido de Richard." Pensó, reclinándose en la silla.

—No hay arrestos que te devuelvan el tiempos con tus hijos, Bruce.

La voz repentina habría sobresaltado a cualquier persona, no a él. No a Batman.

—Sabes que eres la razón por la cual esos chicos aman lo que haces.

—Y también por lo que lo odian, a veces… Clark.

El hombre de acero salió de entre las sombras. A pesar de todo, una semi sonrisa adornaba las comisuras de sus labios.

Bruce no tardo en imitar su mueca, un poco más sueltamente. Las fichas que había evitado ver, cayendo una por una en su exacto lugar.

—¿Tu eres quien se hará cargo para que me tome unos días fuera, verdad?

Superman elevó sus hombros, en una postura inocente, que se correspondía más a la de Clark, que a la del hombre de acero.

—Dick tiene la idea de que puedo sacarte a rastras de tu propia cueva, y tirarte en alguna isla paradisiaca si te pones terco –lo cual haces siempre–, por alguna razón…

—Sí, creo que Richard tiende a pensar que tienes ese poder sobre mí. —Batman ensanchó aun más su sonrisa. Podía imaginarse lo que la idealista cabeza de su hijo mayor podía estar pensando en esos momentos.

—Debes dejar que el niño tenga sueños, Bruce.

—Y por ello quieres decir que debo ir contigo sin emitir queja, ni poner resistencia… ¿no?

Superman suspiró, esa sola pregunta era en realidad la más solida de las respuestas: No.

Sin embargo Bruce volvió a ponerse la capucha del murciélago. Una sola llamada a Oráculo pondría a todos sus aliados y protegidos en las calles mientras él…

—¿Que has pensado, Bruce?

Clark no pudo evitar carraspear nervioso, buscando que su voz saliera más normal de lo que podía creer que saldría en una situación similar.

Bruce estaba frente a él, desvistiéndose.

—Si no estoy pensando mal… Le prometiste a Richard lograr que me despejara. —No era una pregunta, más bien la certeza completa de que eso era cierto. —Richard y Tim han estado muy preocupados por el 'estrés'.

—Tienen razones para ello… Eso no lo puedes negar. —Clark siguió firme, aunque su voz temblaba cada vez más. —Te has desmayado dos veces.

—Solo en lugares seguros.

Clark bufó. Sí, Batman había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano, simplemente para llegar a algunos de sus 'lugares seguros' y allí caer al suelo, herido o enfermo, sin que nadie supiera en verdad donde estaba.

—Eso no quita que tengan miedo de perderte… más temprano que tarde.

Bueno, debía darle crédito al 'extraterrestre' por eso… Y sus hijos no se merecían algo como eso.

—Deja de jugar a la bailarina ingrávida, Clark. Pon los pies en la tierra si quieres servirme de algo.

Superman quiso replicar, pero sin embargo, acabo haciendo lo pedido sin pensárselo dos veces. Incluso se acerco a Batman, sin que siquiera se lo pidiera.

—Es tu responsabilidad… Y yo estoy muy estresado.

Clark entendió de golpe, mientras su rostro comenzaba a sentir el calor de la excitación.

—Sabes, no creo que Dick pensara en esto cuando me pidió que te ayudara.

—Debes dejar que el niño tenga sueños, Clark. —Bruce comenzó a caminar, apenas vestido con un par de pantaloncillos negros. Después de todo, Richard se había llevado hasta a Alfred. —Sabes donde esta mi habitación… ¿no Clark?

Superman asintió en silencio, dejo que Bruce subiera despacio, mientras dejaba caer su capa en el suelo de la cueva. La próxima vez, no se lo pensaría dos veces para ofrecer su ayuda a Dick… Bueno, al menos si las cosas terminaban de esta forma.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Hace rato que no escribía acerca de esta pareja… Algo corto, sí. Y sé que debo terminar mis otras fic de Batman… Lo sé.

Pero en esos momentos necesitaba escribirlo.

¿Gusto?… ¿No?

Déjame saber tu opinión.


End file.
